


Please

by wyrdheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, I mean, I suck at smut, I'm so weak for these two, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, lord english - Freeform, mentions of Lord Dickbag, what should have been both their first time, young!Handmaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdheir/pseuds/wyrdheir
Summary: After forcibly spending time with Lord English, Damara runs away to the safe embrace of a troll that granted Nothing, a safe harbour, full of security and love. She could count on him to provide things that no one else could, or would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Dickbag (his new nickname tbh)) is a terrible person and luckily anything terrible is only implied (because I don't think I can write that stuff again) so!  
> I can see young!Handmaid running off and bumping into a now exiled Darkleer (which I'll be writing on their first meeting and such) and keeps coming back to him as she grew up.

"Make bad go away. Please."

The request was no small matter; Darkleer knew exactly what she meant. No verbal exchance of the event had passed between them, but he could tell what happened. Her posture and tremors in her voice confirmed his suspicions.

Earlier, which was only mere minutes, did Damara burst through the doorway in a flash of green in a state he never expected her to be in. Clothes torn and half off her body, her hair copletely down and helped cover what her clothing did not. Dark bruises littered her skin; there were obvious bite marks along her neck and collarbone, hand prints scattered over her arms, thighs.

Damara was currently curled up upon the taller's lap, fingers clutching at the simple fabric of his dark shirt. Arms were wrapped securely around her waist, yet gentle as he held the petite form close. The rustblood soon stopped trembling, yet tears continuously rolled down her cheeks, only to be rubbed off gingerly when noticed.

"Are you sure of this?" The blueblood murmured as fingers toyed with the ends of dark locks that settled against her waist. He felt her nod and that was enough for him. He pitied her; he could do this one favor. It would be a lie if he hadn't wanted to to begin with, except this held a different meaning. Horuss knew not if she held feelings for the larger troll or not. Perhaps she asked him since they had grown close as of late - after finding him by pure luck what seemed like ages ago.

Carefully he picked Damara up as he stood and made his way over to the bedding in the next room. He set her down, only to be pulled on top. It took him by surprise and he quickly adjusted his weight as to not cause her any pain. The rustblood snaked her limbs around Horuss to keep him close, finding safety and comfort in his arms.

With a small sigh, he gently withdrew, much to her displeasure. A hand cupped her face, and blue hues meet red, watery ones. He murmured something of a promise to her in the old language, which was met with a nod. The Saggitarius caressed her cheek and Damara, all too eagerly, leaned into the touch, her eyes falling shut. There was trust between them, something neither shared in any other troll - or being.

He continued for a few minutes with the gentle touch before he went to undress his newfound mate. Anger - and a spark of jealousy - boiled up inside him as the marks were revealed to him fully when a piece of fabric was removed. His touches remained gentle, however his hands shook as fingers ghosted along her sides, arms, allowing himself to map her body in his mind.

"Please," she whispered as she gazed up at him. There was an unbearable pain in her eyes, one he wished he could take away, one she never should have to experience.

In response, Horuss leaned down to press his lips hers in a series of soft, gentle kisses that only grew in passion. Small noises escaped the Handmaid, sounds that only spurred the other on. Hands found her breasts that fondled, her nook he gingerly toyed with. He pulled his mouth down her body to replace his touch with his mouth, to worship and love the smaller form beneath him as should be.

Damara mewled softly as her legs spread when the exiled troll slid between them, his mouth and tongue pressed against the slick folds of her nook. Fingers slid into long locks to keep the other's head close as she was eaten out, her hips moving weakly to give further stimulation until her climax, to which her back arched. His name left her lips in a breathless moan; the owner of said name gave a shudder as he lapped up the juices, then pulled away when finished.

Horuss stripped down and pressed his thick bulge against her nook. He settled back over her comfortably, his arms above her head as hers snaked around his neck once more. He gazed at her, waiting for the okay and when she gave a small nod, he carefully slipped inside her tight warmth with a low groan.

A small, pained sound left the Handmaid as she was stretched - it wasn't necessarily painful considering he was slightly smaller than Lord English, but he was comfortable when she grew accustomed to his large girth, like he fit her perfectly.

The Sagittarius kissed his mate once more as he started to roll his hips. Her body was tense beneath his larger one, so his hands wandered to give gentle caresses to help her relax. The rustblood moaned against his mouth in appreciation as her eyes fell shut.

He pulled away to whisper sweet nothings in the old language in Damara's ear, in between moans. Her own steadily grew louder as a second climax neared, her grip tightened slightly around the other to pull him closer, deeper inside her. His name left her once his thrusts grew faster, harder. His own climax was quickly approaching, and he kissed her again, this time with hunger.

Her back arched and toes curled as she came hard, crying out his name. He quickly followed seconds later, spilling his dark blue material inside her nook as he stilled, his bulge writhing slightly inside until he pulled out once his breath was caught. Horuss stayed above her, foreheads pressed together and sweet kisses were given. He did, however, flip them over so she could rest comfortably on him.

Fingers grazed along the skin of her back, tracing invisible patterns as he held her close. He could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep, and he was okay with that. They could talk once both were fully resting, but until he dozed off, his mind was filled with nothing except their love, and of the Handmaid.


End file.
